


collection of swanqueen stories

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternative Universe - No Curse, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Collection of one shots, Double Penetration, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Girl Penis Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: As the title already says, this fanfic is a collection of SwanQueen stories. Most of them one shot smut and no connection between one chapter and another. Whenever a chapter is a continuation of the previous one I will warn and always post the two together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote those one shots back in 2016/2017 but only now I have decided to post. I don't have beta for these one shots so, please, be nice if there are any mistakes.

The sound of the alarm clock crept through Emma Swan's dream, making her toll off the bed and grunting as she locked the receiver and got up to get ready for another day. Ever since she began to study literature in the small-town college in the hinterland of Maine, her days were all about work in the diner during the day and evening classes. She did her morning hygiene and changed. Emma was living in the B&B that was connected to the diner where she worked and got the job thanks to her friend Ruby and her grandmother Eugenia who were in charge of the business.

"Are you going to go to the library today?" The brunette asked as she delivered breakfast to her friend.

"You know I will. I go there every day." Emma rolled her eyes, then smiled to her friend as she savored her coffee.

"And when will you stop just "enjoying the view" and doing something about it?" Ruby teased.

"Never. She's probably married or something. Besides, she doesn't seem to like women." Emma sighed.

It was always like this when it came to Regina Mills, the woman who worked in the campus library. Since beginning the course and having to get her first book, Emma Swan was charmed by that brunette with mysterious brown eyes. Regina had always been very polite and friendly to her, always helping her and even indicating books that the teachers hadn't mentioned. However, it was just that. They talked about everything, but the brunette didn't give her much input, at least not that Emma had noticed.

Ruby kept mocking her friend for not doing something and always said that Regina was into her too, but that if the blonde didn't do anything, hardly the other would do because in her position she had much more at stake.

The day at the cafeteria went by quickly, and at night they went to college. When they got there, they found Killian, Neal, David and Mary sitting on the pavement with a bottle of vodka in Jones' hand and the cigarette playing between his lips. Emma frowned as her friend accidentally blew smoke in her direction and took the bottle from his hand, taking a generous sip. That Friday had been tough at Granny's and Emma was feeling more tired than usual.

"Your brunette just passed by." Neal joked, taking the bottle from the blonde's hands.

"She's not my brunette." Emma rolled her eyes and sat down next to Mary.

"But you wish she was." Killian teased, wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh, Regina. Oh, Gina. Oh, beautiful brunette who inhabits my dreams."

"Shut up, asshole!" The blonde scolded him with a slap on the arm. "Do you want everyone to hear?"

They followed with more jokes and mockery among the small group until the time for the first class approached and they went into the classroom. As usual, in the break, Emma headed for the library. When she got there, Regina talked excitedly with one of the teachers, and it bothered her a lot. Their eyes met quickly, and the smile the brunette offered her made her heart skip a few beats. Emma just smiled back and left the library to meet her friends in the bar and at the end of class, each one went to their homes like every other day.

"Aren't you going to pass by the library before we go home?" Ruby asked as she saw the blonde walk towards her VW.

"Nope. I think Miss Mills is busy." She got in the car and started it while her friend settled next to her.

"Why are you mad?" Ruby turned to look at the blonde better.

"I'm tired. That vodka made me sleepy." Emma answered as they exited the parking lot toward Granny's.

"I'll pretend I believe you." Ruby knew that pressing her friend wouldn't help and decided to drop the subject.

When they arrived at the B&B, Emma silently climbed into her room and went to take a shower. She didn't lie, in parts the vodka had really made her sleepy, but seeing Regina talking excitedly in that way with her teacher made her extremely irritated. That only heightened the blonde's suspicions that the librarian was straight and worse, there were no rules against employee involvement, only between students and staff. She let the water run through her body for a few minutes and then went to bed falling asleep instantly.

(…)

The next day Emma woke up more relaxed and took advantage of the sun that was beginning to shine for her walk in the park. At the end of the week, Eugenia gave her and Ruby some time off, so they could do college work without interfering with the girls' performance. When she returned to the B&B she took a shower and went to the diner to have her breakfast before sticking her face in the books.

Back in her room Emma started doing one of the last essays of the semester and barely saw the hours pass. Only when she realized that a book she needed to finish her work wasn't there that she remembered that that was what she had been doing in the library the night before, and she didn't catch it when she saw Regina and the teacher. Luckily the library was open on Saturdays until the end of the afternoon and without any other option she went there. The sun shone brightly through a few clouds and Emma decided to walk to her destination.

She slipped on a white tank top and her jeans, took her keys and left. Upon arriving there, the library was empty, hardly a student would go there on weekends and even closer to closing time.

"Good afternoon, Miss Mills." Emma couldn't help but smile when she saw the brunette, who was putting some books in place.

"Hello, Emma." Regina turned and smiled. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit on a Saturday afternoon? I thought you were getting ready for the party at your friend Jones's."

"It's too early for that." The blonde ran a hand through her hair, straightening it. "Besides, I don't know if I'll go. I need to finish an essay, which is why I'm here."

"I thought you came here to see me." The librarian took a step toward her, pinning her body on one of the shelves but not touching it. "I've missed you yesterday."

"I didn't want to disturb your talk with Professor Humbert." Emma felt her heart pound and a warmth flow through her body with such closeness.

"Graham is my cousin, Miss Swan." Regina smiled, running her tongue over her lower lip. "No need to be jealous."

"I..." Emma felt the words flee from her mouth as the air seemed to escape her lungs. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Using all her strength the student managed to calm down and feeling her cheeks flushed, she left the imaginary prison created by the brunette.

"I came here because I need a book to finish my essay."

"Of course, you do." Regina stared at her for a few seconds and a smile played on her lips. "Which book do you need? I can help you locate it faster, so we don't get stuck here because of the rain that's threatening to fall. None of us want that, do we?"

Emma seemed mesmerized as the brunette spoke and barely noticed that the sun was no longer shining, and the sky was now filled with heavy clouds. Regina smiled mischievously, and her fingers trailed softly and delicately over the shelves. Her walk made Emma remember the lionesses she always saw in documentaries and she felt like one of the preys at that moment.

She knew the danger, she knew what was coming, and yet she was still. The sound of a chair banging against a desk woke her and she shook her head, sending her thoughts and sensations away. Regina snorted before turning to look who had entered the library and disturbed her little game with the student. While she was going to meet the other student, who entered the place, Emma took the book she needed and left her name in the records leaving after.

"See you Monday, Miss Mills." The blonde smiled as she passed the librarian.

"Bye, Miss Swan." Regina turned to face the student in front of her and then went to get the book he needed, practically putting him to run from there.

Regina mentally cursed the boy who had disturbed them, she had waited for this opportunity for some time, and now that she was so close, someone interrupted them. _Of course, playing you game at the college library, you expected what?_ But she didn't meet the blonde outside, so she didn't have many opportunities. As she finished arranging things to close the place and go home a torrential rain began to fall.

"Great! If only that boy hadn't showed up, I'd be stuck with Emma here and not alone." The brunette grunted as she turned off the computer.

Regina looked out the window and let her thoughts wander as she watched the rain and lightning outside. A few minutes later footsteps awoke her and as she turned to see what it was, she came face to face with Emma standing next to her, soaked from head to toe. She scanned the blonde's body shamelessly, lingering longer than necessary on her breasts, now marked by the wet T-shirt.

"Can I stay here until the rain passes, Miss Mills?" Emma stared at her, feeling her cheeks burn at the brunette's gaze.

"I would love your company, Emma." Regina smiled lasciviously and passed the student walking toward the door and locking it to ensure that this time no one would disrupt her plans.

 

She turned to the girl and with a predatory smile walked towards her. With every step Regina took, Emma gave one back until she felt the table against her legs. She was staring at the brunette walking like a lioness toward its prey until finally her body was pressed between the table and Regina.

Again, her eyes swept over the blonde's body and with a chuckle she leaned toward Emma, drawing her lips to hers, barely brushing, teasing, her eyes glittering wild as she watched the blonde reacting to her. She turned Emma, pressing herself against her back.

Regina ran her fingertips slowly over the student's bare, wet shoulder as she left a trail of small kisses from her jaw to her neck. Emma couldn't help herself. As she felt the brunette's lips brushed against hers, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be carried away by whatever was happening from that moment on. When the brunette's lips touched her skin all she could do was toss her head to the side giving more access to Regina and sighing as the soft kisses spread across her body.

"You know, Emma," Regina whispered into the blonde's ear. "Almost every night I touch myself thinking of you."

The brunette grinned victoriously as Emma groaned as she slipped her hand through her t-shirt squeezing her breasts without too much delicacy and biting her shoulder.

"Do you know what I imagine when I touch myself thinking of you, Em-ma?" Regina ran the tip of her tongue across the blonde's neck and turned her back to her. "I imagine you at one of those tables, wholly given to pleasure, moaning so loudly that the whole building could hear you as I fuck you until your legs no longer have the strength to stand."

Regina closed her eyes and allowed herself to be carried by the images forming in her mind as her hands slid down Emma's body, squeezing, scratching, touching every part she could reach. She spread kisses down the blonde shoulders and back, smiling as Emma groaned at every touch. The blonde turned her face enough for her lips to touch Regina's as she approached to whisper something in her ear and then they were lost in a kiss laden with lust and desire. Emma had waited for this moment for a long time, but from everything she imagined happening in her first time with the librarian, this was by far one of the best things.

Emma felt Regina's nails scratching her belly and her pussy throbbed. Regina opened the button of blonde's short pulling the zipper down, sliding her hand over her panties, pressing lightly against Emma's sex.

"I bet you touch yourself thinking of me too, don't you, Em-ma?" Regina bit her shoulder hard but not to really hurt. "I bet you've imagined what it would be like to make me cum while calling your name several times, isn't it?"

The blonde closed her eyes and let out a low moan as she felt the brunette entering her panties, Regina's fingers exploring her soaked pussy, touching her clit gently, almost in a torturous way. She rested her hands on the table to keep her body from yielding to the touch, feeling Regina's breath against her neck and moving her ass against the brunette's body.

"You bet I do, Miss Mills." Emma answered after a few seconds, her eyes still closed and a sigh escaping her lips. "I imagine what it's like to have you moaning my name as my fingers come in and out of you, begging for more, harder, faster."

Regina let out a moan as she heard the blonde talking, not imagining that Emma was the kind of girl who liked things that way. In the times when they had talked, she had been shy and submissive despite the girl's good mood and the slight sarcasm she displayed in some situations.

She moved her hips against the blonde's body, increasing the contact between them, making slow movements over her clit, her eyes closed and her breathing becoming erratic as Emma's moans increased. Emma needed all of her self-control to stop that moment, however much she was faring beyond anything she had ever imagined, she wanted more.

Gently holding Regina's hands and smiling at the confused look on her face, she turned and sat on the table, pulling the brunette between her legs. Her eyes lingered on Regina's lips and the scar she had on the top corner. Emma ran the tip of her fingers there and skirted her lips, pulling her into a kiss. She felt like she was on a roller coaster full of looping.

For months, kissing Regina was all she wanted and now they were there, about to do much more than that. She felt her heart pounding against her ribcage as their tongues moved in synchrony, moving her hips gently against the brunette's, feeling her nails scratch her shoulders and her bare arms. Regina pulled the blonde's hair lightly, letting out a low moan, kissing her jaw and neck sucking at her pulse point and then biting.

Taking advantage of the fact that Regina had taken a few steps back, Emma took off her soaked T-shirt and tossed it somewhere on the long table where she sat. Regina smiled lasciviously without looking away from the girl's body in front of her.

"God, you're beautiful!"

Without wasting time, she approached again and enveloped Emma in a kiss laden with desire as her hands roamed her body. The librarian left a trail of kisses and bites through Emma's neck and neck until it reached her breasts, circling the blonde's nipple with her tongue as her hand played with the other, smiling against the blonde's skin as she felt one of Emma's hands tangled in her hair and pressing her face against the student skin.

Regina kissed Emma's nipple and continued kissing, licking and biting until she reached her lower belly, sliding her shorts down with her panties. She took a few seconds to admire the blonde's body and with a sigh returned to kiss her, this time slowly, sliding her hands down her arms, breasts, belly and thighs.

Regina felt her head spin, she was finally having Emma Swan in her arms and adrenaline of doing this in the college's library made her even more excited. Regina spread kisses down the student's inner thighs until she reached her groin, smiling against the girl's sex as she heard her breath hitching in anticipation of what was to happen. She lifted her head and her eyes met Emma's, and without looking away, she propped Emma's leg on her shoulder and slid her tongue over the blonde's slit, sucking on her clit as she thrust two fingers in her pussy.

The blonde's moans echoed through the library filling the place and taking Regina to the edge. She could come just listening to Emma, but she had other plans. When she felt the blonde's walls tighten around her fingers she paused and laughed at an indignant look, but before Emma could complain, Regina put her hand on her chest in a silent request for her to lie on the table.

Emma nodded and rested on her elbows, looking at the brunette. Regina smiled mischievously and slowly removed her clothes. Her eyes burned with desire as Emma watched her adoringly and horny. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Emma whispered.

Despite the sly grin, Regina felt her cheeks flush, and then she removed the last of the clothes before she joined Emma on the table, her body molding to Emma's perfectly.

They let out a moan at the contact and Regina took Emma's lips in an intense kiss, moaning against her lips as she felt her pussy against the student's. Emma brought her hands to the brunette's waist sliding to her ass, squeezing hard and making Regina moan in her mouth. She felt the brunette's cunt sliding against hers and Emma felt her mind swimming in pleasure each time Regina's soaked pussy slid against her clit. Their moans mingled in the library and sweat dripped down their bodies as Emma's hands dictated the rhythm with which Regina's hip moved. It didn't take long, and they reached the climax almost together. Their tired and ecstatic bodies now rested on the table, unable to do anything but breathe and exchange a few kisses.

"That was... as good as any time I imagined the two of us." Emma confessed a few minutes later, turning to face the brunette.

"How about we continue our pleasant afternoon somewhere else?" Regina ran her fingertips over the girl's cheek and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Are you inviting me to your house, Miss Mills?" Emma raised an eyebrow, uncertain of what the other was actually proposing.

"Unless you want to go to your friend's party..." Regina leaned on her elbow and stared at the blonde for a moment.

"I think we should get out of here before a new storm starts." Emma kissed the brunette's lips briefly and stood looking for her clothes.

They dressed and left the library together toward Regina's home, where they spent the rest of the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G!P Emma. If it's not your thing just stop now. 
> 
> AU - no curse. Porn without feelings.
> 
> Happy birhtday, Ang! I hope you enjoy it. *smiles wickedly*
> 
>  
> 
> PS: as you all know, no beta for this story.

It had been about two months since Emma had moved to the small town of Storybrooke in the hinterland of Maine, assuming the position of sheriff after Graham's death, which further irritated the mayor who for some reason seemed to dislike her. Emma wanted this to be reciprocal, so she could stop thinking about the brunette a little.

Regina always got a reason to quarrel with Emma or challenge her, always putting her on the edge, it seemed she even took pleasure in taking the blonde out of earnest. The sheriff had to exert all her self-control not to send the mayor to hell or not to put her hands on her when she invaded her personal space like that.

Emma had to do the night shift because David was off duty. Something to do with his newborn son. As always, nothing happened in the small town and the blonde was bored, she had already played darts, watched some movies, checked all her social medias and nothing seemed to make the hours pass.

She began to remember a discussion she had with Regina in the town hall, how the brunette's eyes burned over her body, how she passed all the limits that day, invading her personal space more than ever and sticking her nails on her chin, marking her skin, forcing her to face her. Regina gaze alternating between her mouth, body and finally her eyes. They were so close that Emma could feel the mayor breath against her face, causing her to abruptly free herself from the woman's grip and leaving the room like a hurricane. Lost in these thoughts Emma realized that her body also remembered every second of that day and her cock began to stir.

" Since I'm alone in a Saturday night, trapped in this damned station... I see no problem." Emma said sliding her hand to her cock, still over her pants. "No one will show up here at this hour. While I'm here that sexy bitch must be enjoying her night… or sleeping." Emma was saying to herself at the police station.

Emma squeezed lightly over her trousers, remembering that day, how Regina was sexy in that dress with an inviting zipper on the side, how she approached the sheriff, how her eyes traveled over her body... And when Emma was already almost exploding with such excitement, she decided to go on, unbuttoning her pants and reaching for her cock in her underwear, her movements still slow, up and down as she thought of everything she wanted to do with the mayor right there in her office.

_Her wish was to pin the brunette against the wall, or maybe her desk and kiss her hard, pressing her body against hers, unzipping her dress and feeling how excited the brunette was. First, she would tease her, slowly slid her fingers through the soaked cunt, and then she would thrust three fingers into her tight pussy, making her moan loudly, pushing hard. She would put her sitting at her desk and then take her mouth to the mayor's soaked pussy, shoving her tongue in the mayor's entrance, sucking her clit hard, making her squirm with pleasure, making her cum in her mouth, and then Emma would penetrate her again, this time with her cock. She moved her hands faster, up and down the length of her cock thinking of the brunette taking her cock as Regina screamed and her body jerked against her._

The sheriff's movements grew faster, low groans escaped her lips as she masturbated thinking about the mayor, her head tilted back, one of her hands was in her breast, squeezing, pinching. She was so immersed in the act that she didn't realize that someone had entered the small room of the police station. Her moans became louder, she was close, so close, then a hoarse voice called her, almost making her jump from the chair.

"Swan?" Regina was standing before her, her eyebrows arched and an expression of surprise and malice at the same time stamped her face.

With the shock and the adrenaline, the sheriff couldn't stop herself and came all over her stomach, not being able to contain one last moan. She couldn't look into the brunette's eyes in front of her. She was completely blushing, both for the act, and for being caught by the woman who inhabited her most sinful thoughts.

Regina approached like a cat, her eyes locked on Emma's body, unable to take her eyes off the sheriff's hard dick. As she walked over to her, the mayor bit her lip, smirking mischievously. As she approached the blonde, Regina caught her chin, making her look at her, face so close to the sheriff's that their breaths mingled. The brunette saw Emma's chest rise and fall quicker, her eyes were a darker shade of green, unlike the emeralds she was accustomed to. Without turning her eyes away from the blonde Emma watched through half-lidded eyes as Regina reached for her semi-hard cock. The brunette took the member in her grasp, gasping as it became erect and stood in all its eight-inch glory. Emma groaned as the woman squeezed the base of her cock tightly, hands remaining still on the shaft. Regina smirked at the response, and, without warning, took the cock between her lips.

She then took two inches into her mouth, not batting an eye at the invasion. Her mouth moved lower and lower and Emma held her breath as the woman took her entire length in her mouth without any further prompting, the tip of her cock surpassing the back of her throat by just an inch. Every time her cock hit the brunette's throat Emma couldn't stop her loud moans. Regina was really taking her cock like a pro. Saliva was dripping down her balls as the mayor sucked her. Regina's mouth was like a hot cavern, sucking her deliciously. Emma moaned in disappointment when Regina released her member with a slick pop, her lips swollen, and spit coating around her mouth. Before she got the chance to complain, the woman dragged her jeans and boxers down to her ankles and looking directly in the blonde's eyes she started sucking her heavy balls, taking as much inside her mouth while her hands worked the blonde's shaft up and down. Emma's moans became louder as she watched Regina's head bob up and down in her lap, her hands burying themselves in brunette locks. The feeling was driving Emma insane and she knew she was about to explode.

She pulled Regina away from her balls with a delicacy she didn't really wanted to show towards the woman, but she couldn't help. "As much I'm enjoying what you're doing I want to feel that beautiful moth of yours wrapped around my cock again while I cum deep inside your throat."

"Fuck." The brunette moaned and without hesitation took the blonde's cock in her mouth again. It was not long before Emma approached her orgasm and with one rough thrust, Emma felt herself explode, the white liquid squirting out of her and filling Regina's mouth. She watched in awe as Regina drank her up, swallowing her cum as if it was the most delicious wine.

Still with her hands in the brunette's hair, the sheriff lifted her, pulling her into a voracious kiss, a kiss she had wanted to taste for a long time. It wasn't a delicate kiss, it was urgent, full of desire. Regina was wearing a black skirt that ran just under half of her thighs, a burgundy shirt with a matching black blazer and black heels as well. Emma got up, feeling the brunette's body against hers, without breaking the kiss, she placed Regina on her desk, placing herself between the mayor's legs, kissing and biting down the length of her chin and neck, without worrying if It would leave marks or not.

Her hands expertly unbuttoned the mayor's shirt, exposing her chest still covered in a bra that made Emma salivate, quickly she opened it, taking advantage of the frontal clasp. She paused a few seconds to admire the brunette's exposed breasts, licking slowly, then sucking the nipple hard as her hand covered the other, squeezing, pinching the brunette's nipple between her fingers.

Regina couldn't contain a loud moan as she felt Emma's mouth against her breast, bringing one hand to the blonde's hair, curling her fingers into her curls, slightly increasing the pressure of the younger's woman mouth against her body. Emma's hands were now roaming the mayor's body, clawing and squeezing her thighs, her ass, bringing her closer. Emma slowly lowered her tongue down the brunette's body, her hands firmly at her waist, her skirt already on the floor, along with the rest of the mayor's outfit, who now wore only a small black lace pantie. The sheriff slid a finger into the brunette's clit, still over the thin cloth, which was completely soaked, her gaze had a different glow from everything Regina had ever seen from the blonde, she moved her hip for more contact and Emma made a point of keeping a certain distance, again distributing kisses over the mayor's body, rising again to her breasts, then neck, coming close to her ear.

"Now," she said slowly, "I'm going to do with you exactly everything I ever wanted. I'll fuck you hard, I'll give you pleasure like no one ever gave and will never give and then you go to your house to sleep. You will pay for every time you teased me, every time I had to take a cold shower because of you, every time I woke up in the middle of the night because I was dreaming about you." Emma's breath against the brunette's skin made her shudder, something that didn't go unnoticed by the sheriff.

"I'm counting on that, Sheriff." Regina said in the same tone, pulling the blonde for another kiss, feeling Emma penetrating with two fingers, letting out a loud moan. "Show me what you're capable of, Miss Swan." Regina said biting the sheriff's shoulder.

The brunette squirmed against Emma's fingers, moving her hip faster and faster, begging for more contact, when the blonde felt that Regina was close, she withdrew her fingers receiving an incredulous look that returned with a sly grin. The blonde stepped aside, pulling off her tank top and throwing it somewhere on the floor of the police station, along with the mayor's clothes, her boots and pants were soon removed too, making Regina salivate at the sight of the blonde's rigid dick, now under her underwear.

Emma stepped closer to the brunette, pressing her lips into a kiss even more urgent than the others, letting out a low moan in the kiss as they felt their bodies touch, burning like fire. The blonde distributed kisses and bites to the mayor's neck and shoulders until she reached the older woman's breast again, licking then sucking. Her hands on the brunette's thighs, scratching, squeezing, bringing Regina against her. Emma lowered her kisses to the brunette's thighs, brushing her nose against the mayor's covered sex.

"Come on, Miss Swan!" Regina gasped, her voice cracking in anticipation of what was to come.

Emma didn't answer, just grinned, and in a swift motion she ripped the brunette's panties out of the way and latching at the mayor's pussy, sucking, licking, lightly clutching her clit between her teeth. Regina moaned loudly, not caring about the noise, one of her hands were in the sheriff's curls while the other was supporting her weight against the table, holding her body as her hips jerked against the blonde's mouth, feeling her orgasm approaching. Emma slammed forward, the sound of slapping skin filling the room, and was rewarded with a deep, shuddery moan. She pulled back and repeated the action. Soon, all that could be heard was the slapping of skin against skin, breathy moans, items clattering to the tiled floor, and Regina's curses.

Regina moaned loudly at the feeling of her pussy being pounded, moaning louder at the hand of the blonde that was playing with her clit. Regina cried out as she came. Her body losing its strength, collapsing on the table.

Emma grinned and lifted the mayor, turning her and bending her over her desk. "I'm not done with you. When I'm done with you, you'll barely walk and remember the feel of my dick filling you for days." She nipped Regina's ear, her voice hoarse from all the moans and curses. She was about to explode but she wanted to give pleasure to Regina like no one did before. Emma squeezes her eyes shut for a few seconds, concentrating to not blow her load right away and

In the next moment Regina felt Emma positioning herself between her legs again, her throbing cock grazing the entrance of her pussy and she couldn't help a loud moan. Emma began to fill her slowly, moaning along with the mayor as she felt the brunette's walls tighten around her cock, she moved slowly, in an almost torturous rhythm, causing Regina to move her hips, seeking more contact. She increased the rhythm of her thrusts gradually, making the brunette moan louder as she thrust harder. Her hands were on the mayor waist, helping to keep up with the thrusts.

"More, Miss Swan. I want harder." Regina panted.

Regina moaned loudly, feeling more and more filled by Emma, asking for more and more. It wasn't long before Emma felt the brunette's pussy tighten around her cock, indicating that she was about to cum again, and when that happened Regina arched her back, throwing her head back, moaning loudly. Emma was sure that if had someone nearby they could hear Regina's screams of pleasure.

It was taking everything from Emma to not cum and she knew she couldn't take much longer so, she slowly pulled out of Regina's pussy and moaned at the view. Her dick was glistening with the mayor's cum and Regina's pussy was clenching around nothing. Begging to be filled again, this time until Emma explodes inside her.

She let out a long moan and reach for the mayor, helping her to turn around once more.

Without saying anything, Emma kissed Regina, then wrapped her in a hug, bringing her body against hers, making her wrap her legs around her waist and walked to her comfortable chair, sitting with the brunette on her lap. She began to move again, thrusting in the mayor quickly, her movements steady and strong, making Regina scream with pleasure. Their sweaty bodies, a few strands of hair clinging to her face, the vision of the mayor rising and falling in her lap was driving Emma insane, she needed desperately to cum, but she wanted more.

 "You love it, don't you, madam mayor?" Emma spoke breathlessly, using some sarcasm in her voice as she said the brunette's title.

In a little while, Regina reached her orgasm again, her body falling against the sheriff's, her breath catching, her chest rising and falling rapidly. And Emma finally emptied herself, filling Regina's cunt with her cum.

Emma waited a few minutes until their breaths returned to normal as she distributed kisses and light bites to the other's neck and shoulders, sometimes passing the tip of her tongue. Her hands made gentle movements on the brunette's back, sliding only with her fingertips, her eyes connected again, and the sheriff began a kiss, unlike the others, it was calmer, the tongues exploring each other's mouth, Regina slid her hands over Emma's defined arms, still feeling the blonde inside her, shivering at the feeling.

Emma felt her dick re-harden as Regina distributed kisses along the blonde's neck and shoulder as she moved slowly in her lap, moaning low against the sheriff's skin. Her fingernails scratched Emma's abdomen, making her tilted her head back, her eyes closed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, her hands on the brunette's waist while the older woman were resting on her breasts, squeezing, pinching her nipples between her fingers, receiving a stronger bite on her shoulder, releasing a loud moan of pleasure.

Regina's pussy was slick from the blonde's cum and her own juices. She relished the feeling of full again. It wasn't long before she was riding up and down on the blonde's cock at a pace which was sure enough to draw another orgasm from Emma's. Regina closed her eyes feeling the sheriff. She threw her head back and started to ride Emma's cock. Then in a swift motion they were standing, the brunette again with her legs entwined at the blonde's waist as she moved toward her desk, slowly emerging from inside the brunette and placing her against the metal.

"I have some plans for you, madam mayor." Emma rasped dragging a low moan from Regina as she felt her breasts touching the cold table, a look of surprise and excitement swept over the brunette's face as she felt Emma's tongue in her tight hole, making her moan loudly, swaying slowly with each stroke of the blonde's tongue.

Regina felt Emma position behind her, her cock rubbing the entrance of her ass, pressing lightly as the sheriff spread kisses and bites to the brunette's back, one of her hands was on her cock, slowly pushing inside her the small, puckered hole just waiting to be filled. Her other hand was in the brunette's clit.

Regina groaned when she felt the tip of the sheriff's cock rub against her, she consciously relaxed herself with a deep breath and Emma slid in just past the head of her cock and gave her a few seconds to adjust, Regina relaxed further and encouraging the blonde with a tug at her hips. Emma slid another inch inside, then slid back before sliding in another two. "Oh God, Miss Swan! Fuck me, inside my ass, fuck me!"

Emma continued to play with Regina's clit in order to send her over the edge. Emma could feel the familiar tug in her lower belly and fought the urge to empty her load just yet.

With a final thrust and twist of her fingers inside of Regina's pussy, Regina released a loud moan and came, her juices squirting all over Emma's pelvis.

Emma continued pounding into Regina's tight hole and playing with her clit, twisting the bundle of nerves harshly. After a particularly hard thrust, Regina came again. Emma moaned loudly at the feeling and finally released her load, filling the mayor ass with her cum. When their breaths returned to normal Emma slowly slipped out of Regina, helping the brunette to stand up.

Emma sat down on her chair and watched as Regina walked towards her, kissing her hard. She then took her clothes and got dressed again. As she looked out the window she was surprised, the day began to dawn, she had simply spent the night at the police station, indulging in the pleasure the sheriff had given her. She walked toward the exit, turning to the blonde before leaving.

"Have a good morning, Miss Swan. Take the day off. If you need something, you know where to find me." Regina said with a sly grin on her face, then left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stablished SQ 
> 
> Regina g!p because we don't have enough 
> 
> Inspired by one scene from The Counselor. I've never watched the movie, only this specific scene so, please, don't judge. Let's just enjoy this smut. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks Zen for be my beta for this one. 
> 
> There will be a second chapter of this story that I will post soon.

Emma and Regina had been seeing each other for some time now. Although Emma enjoyed their time together, she was very frustrated. Whenever things would start to heat up between them, Regina always found a way to escape from Emma's advances

But tonight, she wouldn't run away, not as far as Emma was concerned. Today she would have Regina completely into her arms, begging for her touches. They had agreed to go to dinner at one of the blonde's favorite restaurants and after much discussion, Emma persuaded her to go in her car, a yellow convertible Audi TTS Roadster. This model had an open roof, which would make her plan go a lot more smoothly.

Around seven pm Emma began getting ready: she filled the bath, put her bath salts, took a glass of champagne, turned on her iPod and went to relax. She would have a long night ahead and if she wanted to break the brunette's barriers; she would have to be patient tonight.

When she left the bath, she decided to leave her hair natural—slightly curly—and decided on a red dress that showed off her curves while granting freedom of movement.

For this occasion, Emma had prepared a little surprise for the brunette,  deciding to go without panties. Additionally, because the dress had a generous neckline that highlighted her fair skin, she also wore no bra. Emma finished the outfit with a pair of black heels and light makeup, highlighting her eyes and mouth.

At eight p.m., she was in front of the brunette's house, gawking at the sight before her. Regina was simply beautiful. She wore women like social trousers, which highlighted her curves and ass, a black heel, a black sleeve shirt and a woman like blazer on top, Her hair flowed loosely behind her, and she complimented the entire look with light makeup, which highlighted her lips and consequently her scar.

Regina give Emma a quick once-over as she got into the car. When Emma turned her way, she immediately tried to divert her attention to something else.

"Aren't you going to kiss me hello?" Emma asked, moving closer to the brunette.

"I'm sorry, Emma, I was a little distracted," Regina replied. Once again, her eyes began wandering over the woman's body at her side.

"You were distracted by what exactly, Miss Mills?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, Emma. Nothing." She answered tearing her gaze on the blonde's cleavage.

Emma laughed and started the car, heading to the restaurant. She had reserved a table in the far corner of the restaurant, giving them more privacy and allowing her to start putting her plan into practice.

The place was decorated with torches and lamps that resembled the decoration of a luau and was quite cozy. As soon as they got settled, a waiter came to them and took their orders. The blonde opted for a rondelli with white sauce and Regina accompanied her; for drinks they asked for a bottle of Peter Michael Au Paradis.

The blonde didn't miss an opportunity to tease Regina and did it with mastery, leaving the brunette completely crazy but still under control and if everything she did so far wasn't solving, she would have to play low. They paid the bill and left. On the way back, Emma deviated from the usual route and headed towards a quiet place that she liked and visited often. It was a small hill that had a wonderful view, facing the sea. It was quite the romantic spot. When Regina noticed the change in the route, they had already arrived.

The blonde stopped the car and got out without saying anything. She went to the front of the vehicle and climbed on top of the hood, pulling off her shoes while crawling to the windshield. Regina was paralyzed, not knowing what the other had in mind, but a good thing couldn't be, that is, good, but she didn't know if she could control herself.

In a hurry Emma was on top of the windshield, her legs wide open and swaying sensually. Regina opened and closed her mouth, unable to utter a word. It didn;t help that Emma was pantless while rolling around sensuously.

Regina felt her cock stir and crossed her legs to try to contain her excitement. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for her, that task proved impossible when Emma was practically dry humping right in front of her. The provocative sounds of the music playing on the car's player  wasn't helping either.

The blonde cast suggestive glances at her as she continued her roll to the rhythm of the music. Taking a gambit, she put herself on the edge of the windshield and kissed Regina, who until now had been sitting motionless, cross-legged. Emma noticed the brunette's erection and smiled lasciviously at her, her eyes glittering in lust now. She licked her lips and increased the pace of her motions, moaning as she rose and fell on the glass.

Regina was no longer able to restrain herself and brought her hand to her dick that was beginning to stiffen under her pants. She began to caress and squeeze it lightly, each movement under Emma's watchful eyes, who was moaning louder and louder.

When Regina unzipped her pants and lowered her underwear to touch her cock, Emma felt her mouth salivate, her sex throbbing with need, and a louder moan escaped her lips as she imagined the brunette fucking her in every possible way.

Regina was stroking her cock lazily, enjoying the little show the blonde was putting on the windshield. When Emma was nearing her climax, she moved to the hood of the car, and without breaking eye contact with Regina, she began masturbating. Regina watched with rapt attention as Emma’s fingers slid through her wet sex and her hips moved against her fingers. Regina couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her, watching as the blonde's fingers slid in and out of her soaked pussy. It didn't take long for Emma to come, shaking violently and crying out Regina's name.For a moment she laid boneless on the hood, shuddering as she recovered from her orgasm.  Regina almost came herself from the breathtaking sight. 

Although her body was still recovering, Emma didn't want to waste any time, so she brought her fingers to her mouth, licking and moaning at her own taste. Regina could only watch, seemingly unable to  stop stroking her now painfully hard dick. Her breathing was heavy, her lips parted, and her eyes closed when she felt Emma's mouth on her cock.

She was so lost in everything that had happened that she didn't even see when the blonde stepped out of the hood and went back to the car. Drawing her the flat of her tongue along the underside of Regina's cock, the blonde held the base of it before wrapping her lips around the tip, slowly taking its length in totality. Her lips were wide open, saliva falling from her mouth onto Regina's cock. Emma felt her pussy throbbing with desire each time she thought of Regina thrusting into her. She slid her hand through her soaked pussy and started thrusting her fingers inside, moaning around Regina's cock.

Regina couldn't take it any longer, she needed to taste the blonde completely so she pulled her hair lightly, indicating she should get up, and guided her so that she was seated in the back car seat, giving her free access to the blonde soaked cunt. Seeing Emma’s nude form so open and so needy made Regina salivate. She  leaned forward and inhaled Emma's scent, her mouth watering at the rich, heady smell. She parted the blonde's lips and slickened a finger in the copious amount of wetness she encountered, teasing the swollen clit with the pad of her thumb before blowing cold air between Emma's thighs.

"No teasing, Regina. I need you."

Regina gave in, leaning forward and giving a long, slow lick between Emma's thighs, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as her taste buds were overwhelmed by Emma's flavour.

"Delicious," she muttered, leaning in for another long lick.

"God, yes!" Emma moaned above her, hips vibrating already with the need to come. 

Regina distributed kisses over the blonde's body through where the cleavage allowed, positioning herself between Emma's legs, causing the other to let out a muffled moan as she felt the brunette's dick brush against her pussy.

Regina was kissing Emma's urgently, voracious, one of her hands were in the blonde's hair while the other squeezed her breast, rolling one nipple between her fingers. Emma took Regina's blazer off in a hurried fashion, then opened the brunette's shirt brusquely, making a few buttons fly and received a reproachful look from  her.

Regina, in turn, took the dress completely from Emma's, revealing her body completely nude,allowing her to thoroughly look at every detail: her toned abdomen, her rounded breasts, and her strong thighs. The blonde's chest rose and fell quickly as Regina captured her lips in another passionate kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Regina finished taking off her pants and then her underwear, positioning herself better between the blonde's legs making her moan in anticipation, but things would not be so simple, she would play a little. She brushed her cock at Emma's sex and they both groaned at the contact, the blonde involuntarily moved her hips, begging for more contact, and Regina let out a low laugh, pulling away slightly, leaving a very confused blonde.

"What is it, Emma?" Regina asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I think you can go back here and continue what you were about to do," Emma said breathlessly.

"And exactly what I was about to do, Emma?" She said the blonde's name slowly and brought her lips to hers.

"Fuck me, Regina." The blonde answered squeezing Regina's breast.

"Like this?" Regina asked, thrusting without warning, causing Emma to moan loud.

She started a slow pace, teasing the blonde with every move.Then, Regina felt Emma wrap her legs around her waist, bringing her closer and giving better access to her soaked pussy. They moaned together, making the brunette increase the pace of her thrusts. Emma rolled her hips, meeting Regina's thrusts, moaning at the feeling of Regina's hard dick filling her completely and soon reached another orgasm.

Regina slid out slowly and repositioned Emma, so she was bent over the Audi's back seat and slipped back inside the blonde's cunt at one swift thrust. Emma was beyond wet, so it was easy for Regina to slide in again. Emma was almost in a state of ecstasy, feeling Regina's hips slam against her body in a steady and strong way, thrusting into her faster and deeper, it wasn't long before Emma came again.

With Emma still leaning over the back of the car, Regina pushed the blonde's ass up and began licking it. This had the double effect of making Emma moan louder and making her assholewell lubricated so it wouldn’t  hurt when Regina penetrated it. Regina coated her left index finger with Emma's arousal, probing around her cunt until the digit was slick. She then moved her left hand to Emma's puckered entrance, a finger circling it before gently pressing inside for the first time.

"Bend down against my finger like you’re trying to push it out. It will be easier this way."

Emma did as she was told, eyes rolling in her head as Regina slipped out of her pussy in order to stroke her clit. Emma shuddered in pleasure as Regina slowly worked her finger inside of her body, the fingers of her other hand rubbing tight circles against the base of her clit and causing shockwaves of pleasure to slice up and down her spine. Fuck, Emma was in Heaven. It felt so fucking good to be explored in this way, knowing that it was Regina who was touching her like this for the first time.

All the weeks she'd been trying to break Regina's barrier, it was worth the wait. More than Emma could ever describe. This night would change everything for them.

Emma groaned loudly when she felt Regina's finger push into her, the strange feeling of something pressing into her ass causing her to feel both pleasure and discomfort. It wasn't painful. It was, however, incredibly strange to feel such a foreign pressure pushing into her body.

Regina watched, Emma's ass slowly swallowed her finger whole. She stopped when she had pushed the entire digit inside of her girlfriend’s tight hole.

Regina couldn’t wait anymore. "God, I need to be inside of you," she panted.

"Yes," Emma begged, spreading her legs and tilting her hips upwards in clear invitation. "Please."

With a quick movement Regina pulled her finger out, and lined up her cock at Emma’s back entrance. Emma tensed at the contact, bracing herself for what was to come.

"Relax, babe, just relax," Regina soothed blonde, softly sliding her cock, moving further and further inside with every thrust. Emma nearly forgot to breathe,whimpering as Regina slid all the way in. In that moment, their bodies stilled. The only sounds were that of their heavy breathing and the waves crackling far in the background. "Move," the blonde finally commanded, and Regina did, taking her girlfriend ass in slow measured movements, easing inside and pulling out before sliding back in.

Emma moaned as the pace quickened, a sob left her throat when Regina slide a hand to play with her clit then teased at her cunt entrance, "Oh fuck. Yes!" She cried out whenRegina thrust inside with two fingers, taking both holes at once, filling her the blonde simultaneously, Regina groaned at the sensation of her dick being squeezed by the tight role and her fingers brushing against it through the thin membranes separating the channels of her girlfriend's body. They moved together, Emma panting and hips rolling as sweat dripped from her body and arousal dripped from her cunt.

Regina knew she couldn't take it much longer, so she positioned herself on the backseat, bringing the blonde to her lap, sliding her cock into the blonde's slick pussy, slowly penetrating her as she spread kisses down her neck and shoulders, alternating with slight bites and seeing a wicked smile on the other's lips.

Emma quickly reciprocated, her lips beginning their journey down Regina's neck and  descending to her breasts. Emma rolled slowly in Regina’s lap, feeling complete as she was filled by the brunette. The blonde took her hands to Regina's breasts and began to move faster, riding her, moaning louder when she felt the brunette slide a finger in her tight hole as she increased the pace of her thrusts., In their ecstasy, they made eye contact, both carrying smiles of lust and affection.

"Fuck, Regina! I'm gonna cum again, make me cum all over your big dick baby."

Regina groaned at the words. She used her one hand to rub the hardened clit while the other was in the blonde's ass, trying to keep her thrusts with her dick.

Emma held onto the seat as though her life depended on it. She met the brunette's furious thrust. Their movements were in a blur. Regina gripped the front seat tightly, digging her nails into it.

Emma’s entire body froze asher pussy clamped down on the brunette's dick, suffocating her tightly. With a loud scream, Emma came hard.

The sensation of Emma around her shaft was too much for Regina. She let out a guttural moan "Fuuuuck," as she loaded spurt after spurt inside the blonde's soaked pussy, filling her to the brim. Emma relished the feeling of warm cum inside her. Emma's walls wouldn’t let up, clenching Regina’s cock tightly until every drop was emptied inside her. Emma moaned at the feeling of being full, of being filled by Regina.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until their breaths settled, and then Regina slowly pulled out, causing both women to whimper lowly. Afterwards,  they put their clothes back on and made their way to the blonde's house, where they spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other’s arms.


	4. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma moves to Storybrooke and meets Regina.  
> Soon they were having a fun, heated afternoon.  
> Ruby makes an appearance in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G!P Regina, g!p Ruby, double penetration, anal sex, dirty talk and more. 
> 
> As usual, all mistakes are mine but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

Emma stood in her car staring out the window, lost in thought about the new phase she was about to begin in her life. She had left everything behind after breaking up with her girlfriend and decided it was time to move on, changing everything she could in her life, and the first thing she did was find a new place to live.

While staring at the ads on the internet, her best friend, Ruby, called her to spend a weekend in the little town of Storybrooke and the blonde accepted immediately, it would be good to distract her mind a little, before taking an important step.

She packed her bags and set foot on the road. During the weekend she found a vacant apartment that was next to Granny's. She talked to the owner of the place and decided that she would buy the small apartment. She had saved a good amount during her life and that would do now. She didn’t need much, just a place where she could be herself and have a fresh start. 

The blonde got out of the car, going to her apartment, which she had asked Ruby to furnish and she would take her belongings there. To ease the climb with her few things, she left the door open and returned to the car, taking the first box up to the apartment. When she was taking the last box, that was also the heaviest, she stumbled, for having her sight partially impeded and the only reason she didn’t fell was because someone helped her, holding the other side of the box she was carrying.

“Are you alright?” The brunette asked, helping Emma to put the box on the floor.

"Thanks to you, I am.” Emma smiled at the woman in front of her. “Thanks.” 

“It was nothing.” The brunette waved her hand. “Are you the girl who bought Killian's apartment?” She asked, unable to avoid looking at the blonde's body.

“Yes ma’am.” She smiled and held out her hand. “I’m Emma Swan.”

“Nice to meet you.” A mischievous smile appeared in the brunette’s lips. “I’m Regina Mills.” 

"So you've known Mr. Jones a long time?" 

"We've known each other since we were kids, but he decided to _explore_ _the world_ on that piece of wood he calls ship.” Regina shrugged.

"And you didn’t want to go with him?" A smile formed on the blonde's lips.

"Good thing I didn’t, otherwise I wouldn’t have met you." Regina’s voice was husky and teasing and her eyes sparkled with something Emma couldn’t decipher. 

Emma felt her body shiver as she heard the brunette being so direct. She looked at the woman again, paying more attention to her. Regina wore sweatpants with a tank top, both pieces in black and a black Nike with blue details. Her shoulder-length hair, a light makeup, highlighting her piercing eyes, and a red lipstick on her lips highlighted a scar that was incredibly sexy in her.

Emma felt all the blood in her body rushing to her crotch and wetness soaking her panties. _Fuck_ , she thought. Emma bend down to pick up the box again her fingers brushed against Regina's. A slight shock ran through her body at the contact, making them look at each other for a moment. In a synchronized movement they picked up the box and took it to the blonde's apartment, placing it in the corner near the refrigerator.

“Wow! For someone who is moving now you house is quite ready.” Regina said looking at the furnished place.

"I asked my friend to leave everything ready for me so I didn’t have to worry about anything.” Emma said as she went to the refrigerator and got two bottles of beer, offering one to Regina.

"And apparently she filled your refrigerator too.” Regina said amused, accepting the beer and opening it in the hem of her T-shirt, exposing her defined abdomen.

Emma's eyes lingered on the brunette's defined abs, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Regina, who smiled mischievously. Regina noticed that the blonde followed every move she made and decided she wouldn’t waste any more time. Emma wore a skin tight jeans and a white tank top, her hair loose, cascading down her shoulders and back, and a light makeup highlighting her incredibly green eyes. 

In a quick movement Regina trapped Emma between her body and the kitchen counter. Her lips brushed against hers, causing Emma to close her eyes and squeeze the bottle that was in her hand, followed by the feeling Regina's lips down her chin and neck, letting out a low moan as she received a slight bite. 

Regina took the bottle from Emma's hands and placed it on the counter behind her, without stop kissing and biting her neck, the blonde gasped at every touch, feeling her body react to the brunette like no other person had achieved so far.

Emma brought her hands to the back of Regina's neck, scratching lightly, entangling her fingers into thick brown hair, starting a kiss full of desire, biting her lips slightly during the kiss. Regina's hands were on her waist, their bodies still close to each other but not close enough. 

Emma put one hand in Regina’s waist and brought her closer, kissing her exposed neck and jaw. 

Emma stepped away from the kitchen counter and without breaking the kiss, walked with Regina to the couch without worrying because she knew the furniture was soft enough and even if they fell awkward, would not hurt. Emma braced her body for the soft impact and brought Regina with her; their bodies fitting like Emma had never fit with anyone before. It was the perfect fit, but Emma didn't want to think about it now. All she wanted to think and feel was Regina's body against hers.

Regina felt her cock harden with the intense kiss they were exchanging and tried to pull away. She didn't want to scare Emma, but more than that, she didn't want to deal with the disgusted look of the most beautiful girl she'd ever met in her life.

But as she felt Emma's lips on her skin and her hand gripping tightly around her waist, Regina knew this was a lost cause. She let the blonde control the situation and prayed Emma didn't hate her when she found out she was a little different from other women.

When they landed on the couch and her body fit perfectly into Emma's, Regina almost lost control. It was the most perfect fit of her life.

Emma slid a hand inside Regina's T-shirt, gently scratching her back and the brunette's hips rocked forward, pressing her erection against Emma's covered pussy, both moaning at the contact.

Regina braced herself for disgust she would possibly see in Emma's eyes when the blonde broke the kiss, but what she saw was a mischievous smile and an impossibly naughty look. 

"Miss Mills you are full of surprises, aren’t you?"

"Aren't you disgusted?"

"I think I already mentioned that Ruby is my best friend, right?"

"Uh, yes..." Regina narrowed her eyes, slightly confused and then... "Oh..."

"Yes," Emma bit her lip and her mischievous smile went wild, sending chills down Regina's spine.

Emma’s hands slid beneath the brunette's shirt, scratching her back. She managed to reverse the position, placing the brunette lying on the couch and holding her hands above her head as she kissed down her neck and lap to the top of her tank top. Emma grasped Regina's wrists with one hand while the other found the brunette's left breast, squeezing lightly to make her gasp. The blonde smiled mischievously at that and released Regina's wrists, taking her hands to the hem of her t-shirt, then removing the garment, leaving only her bra and sweatpants and removing her own shirt, exposing her bare torso to Regina.

Emma sat on the brunette's lap, feeling her hardening cock beneath her and she couldn't help but moan. 

Emma reached for her pants pocket and reached for her cell phone. She looked at Regina, who looked expectantly at her and smiled. Emma found her favorite playlist and hit play. Beyonce's 7/11 soon filled the mood and she began to roll to the rhythm of the music in Regina's lap, her eyes locked with the brunette's.

Emma brought the brunette up, capturing her lips in a wet, thirsty kiss as she expertly removed Regina's bra.

"You're about to receive the best lap dance of your life, Miss Mills." Emma whispered against the brunette's ear and bit her lobe gently. "And please, don't hold back."

"Oh my god," Regina muttered. She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated to not to blow her load before she even bury her cock into Emma's pussy. That would be humiliating.

She felt the brunette's gaze burn over her body, she brought her hands to Emma's waist as she slowly started to move  to the rhythm of the music on her lap, her hands on her breasts, almost driving her mad, the moans of the two were rising gradually, Regina couldn't wait any longer, she needed to taste the blonde.

Emma felt the brunette's gaze burn on her body and felt her panties getting wetter.

Regina put her hands on Emma's waist, which was slowly rolling to the rhythm of the music in her lap. "You're beautiful," Regina licked her lips and slid her hands down Emma's torso to her small, firm breasts, her pink nipples hardening under her touch arousing Regina more. She could almost feel Emma's wet pussy on her covered cock and she needed more, Regina needed to taste the blonde.

In one swift movement she reversed positions again, covering the blonde's body with hers, feeling Emma encircle her waist with her legs and still moving her hips to the beat of the music, the naughty smile on Emma's lips making her bite her own. Next thing she knew her lips wrapped one of the blonde's breasts, her tongue flickering the hard nub as her hand squeezed the other, drawing moans from Emma. Soon the blonde's hands were on her waist, clumsily trying to lower her pants. With some effort she got what she wanted, leaving the brunette only in underwear.

Regina spread kisses down the blonde's body, biting and running the tip of her tongue across her belly, until she reached the hem of her pants, slowly removing it; Emma's gaze burned over the brunette's body, the most beautiful body she'd ever seen.

Regina sat bringing Emma to her lap and crashing their lips in a kiss full of desire and urgent.

Emma moved on the brunette's lap, making a slow, almost torturous back and forth movement, both of them letting moans escaped her lips.

Regina took one of her hands up to the blonde's still-covered sex making her moan louder, teasing her over the fabric causing the blonde to move against her hand, silently begging for more contact, which made her smile.

"Do you want it, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, brushing her lips against Emma's, leading her fingers to the blonde's still covered entrance.

"Regina…"

"Yes?" Regina offered an innocent look but the wicked smile on her lips were enough to make the blonde come. She slid her fingers inside the blonde's panties, making her gasp.

"Please..." Emma whimpered.

"Please what, Emma?" The brunette asked, brushing her lips against the blonde's ear.

"Please, fuck me. Now, ”Emma replied, her breath catching in her throat as she felt the brunette's fingers sliding between her pussy lips slowly.

Regina shivered when she heard Emma speak like that and without hesitation she obliged the blonde's request, sliding two fingers into her tight, wet and soft pussy, drawing a loud moan from Emma. The thrusts were quick and deep, making Emma moan louder in the brunette's lap, she felt that Emma would come soon and intensified her movements, in a few minutes the blonde came, moaning her name and she felt Emma whole body relax against hers.

Regina helped Emma lie down on the couch, her body relaxed and satisfied after a wonderful orgasm, and spread kisses all over her body until she reached her soaked pussy, and placing Emma's sensitive clit in her mouth making the blonde practically scream in pleasure. Emma had never felt so much pleasure in her life and Regina seemed to want to prolong her pleasure.

Emma reached another orgasm within minutes, gasping and screaming Regina's name, gripping her hair tightly to keep her in place as she rode her orgasm. "Fuck, this is by far the best fuck I've ever had." Emma smiled lazily.

Regina pulled away with a smile, her face covered with Emma's cum. "You taste delicious," Regina wiped the blonde's cum from her face and without preamble removed her boxers, exposing her eight inches hard dick to the blonde's hungry eyes. "I can't wait to sheath my dick in your tight pussy." Regina stroked her hard cock a few times, her eyes never leaving Emma's and the sight of her throbbing pussy almost send Regina to the edge. She took a deep breath and slowed her pace. She wanted nothing more than to bury her cock in the tight pussy in front of her, but Emma was too sensitive after two orgasms and she didn't want to hurt her. 

Emma couldn't take her eyes off Regina. The sight in front of her was breathtaking: Regina had her head back, her eyes half closed and her lips parted while she stroked her dick, now glistening with Regina's pre cum and Emma's cum. She licked her lips and stopped the brunette's ministrations, making Regina stared confused at her. Without saying anything Emma spread her legs, exposing her soaked pussy to Regina, her opening clenching around nothing, making the blonde moan wantonly. She brought her own hand to her pussy, coating it in her juices then started stroking Regina's hard cock. 

"Fuck," Both moaned at the feeling. 

She stared at the drenched pussy in front of her while Emma stroked her dick faster. 

Regina was close, Emma could feel it. Without warning the blonde slid three fingers inside her pussy, moaning at the feeling of being stretched, her walls gripped the fingers tightly, her cum sliding down her thighs. She wasn't planning to masturbate with Regina but seeing her throbbing dick in front of her, well...

"Regina I am close. Please cum with me" Emma moaned thrusting her fingers faster and deeper. 

Regina hand's covered Emma's and she started pumping her dick faster imagining that she was fucking the blonde's pussy.

Emma was so close, her back arched from the couch and her legs gave out when her body went rigid as another orgasm hit her.

"Fuck! Fuck! I'm cumming! Reginaaa!" Emma screamed and came all over fingers. It was too much for Emma. She was breathing heavily. The pleasure of her orgasm coursed through her entire body making her flesh tingle in ecstasy. When her breathing evened out she opened her eyes and looked at the brunette in front of her. 

"Are you clean?" Emma asked, her body was trembling with pleasure and she didn't want to break the mood, but she had to ask this before moving forward. 

Regina shook her head and wait for what Emma had in mind, at this point she would do anything the blonde wanted. 

"Good, me too and I'm on the pill." Emma kissed her hard, sliding her tongue against the brunette and moaning at the feeling of her cum in Regina’s mouth. She pulled away a minute later and leaned against the arm of the couch. "I want you to cum on my pussy. Paint it with your cum" Emma husked and parted her folds with her fingers. Regina moaned at the sight of the blonde's dripping cunt.

"Fuck," Regina grunted. She took a deep breath and started stroking her dick faster. "Are you sure, Emma?" 

"Yes," The blonde moaned, holding her pussy lips parted to Regina. She didn't know where all this boldness was coming from but in that moment she honestly didn't care. The only person with whom she was like this was Ruby, her best friend. They friendship was the 'friends with benefits' kind since they were teens and most of their discovers happened with each other, but there was something about Regina that made all her shyness disappears. She wanted to please the brunette and feel her all over her body. 

"Fuck!Fuck! I am coming" Regina moaned, pulling Emma out of her thoughts.

"Fuck," Emma moaned when the first shot of Regina's cum hit her pussy and clit. 

She dropped her body against the couch and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. That was by far the best orgasm of her life. Not only was Emma beautiful, but she was the kind of naughty girl who did and said things Regina imagined in her wildest dreams, but she had never met one who really did. She was in heaven. 

Their breaths slowly calmed and Emma licked her lips at the sight of Regina naked before her; her cock resting on her abdomen and glistening with her cum.

Regina felt the couch sink and opened her eyes, looking at Emma, who was now on all fours and crawling toward Regina with a mischievous smile and a hungry look that made her cock begin to harden again.

"I want to taste you, is that okay?" Emma bit her lip, looking innocently at the brunette, but her eyes were filled with pure lust. 

"Is more than okay." 

Emma didn't waste any time and took as much as she could from the brunette in her mouth, gagging slightly when Regina's hard dick hit the back of her throat.

"Oh, fuck," Regina moaned at the feeling of Emma's soft mouth wrapped around her dick. When she gagged slightly around her cock Regina looked concerned at the blonde but Emma just winked at her and took more of the cock in her mouth, making Regina moan louder and tangle her hand between blonde locks. "Your mouth feels so good, the best I ever had." Regina moaned, stroking Emma's hair and encouraging the blonde to take more of her cock. "That's it, Emma, take it all."

That seemed to do the trick because the next thing she felt was Emma's nose against her flesh while her dick slid more into the blonde's warm mouth, surpassing her tight throat.

"Oh, fuck, I'm never leaving your mouth again." Regina moaned louder, her hand gripping Emma's hair tightly. 

Emma's head bobbed up and down enthusiastically, taking as much as she could off Regina's dick in her mouth and throat. Her pussy was soaked than before and she couldn't wait to feel the brunette's huge cock inside her. "As much as I want to suck you until you come in my mouth, I can't wait to have your cock buried inside my pussy and fucking me hard." She released Regina's dick with a wet and loud 'pop' and moved closer, stradling the brunette's lap. "I can't wait anymore, Regina." Emma rolled her hips against the brunette's hard and slick dick. "I need you to fuck me hard and fill me with your cum." 

"As you wish," Regina smiled wickedly and held her dick, aiming with Emma's tight opening. 

Regina slid her cock against Emma's soaked pussy a few times, coating in their mixed juices. Both moaned at the feeling, and Regina felt the pleasure fog her mind while her eight inches slid against Emma's pussy lips in a slowly, almost torturous pace. She wanted to do as the blonde said and fuck her hard but she didn't want to hurt Emma. She knew her dick was bigger than most people and the blonde pussy was tight. 

"Regina, please," Emma whimpered. 

"I'm gettin there, Emma." Regina took a deep breath and slowly started to slide inside the blonde tight cunt. "Oh, fuck." 

"God, you're so big," Emma moaned, throwing her head back. "You're filling and stretching me sooo good." 

Regina let out a low, guttural groan, feeling Emma tight walls squeeze her shaft all the way to the base. Her hands gripped Emma's hips as she began to move on her, and with every steady bounce, increasing in pace, Emma gasped and moaned, letting Regina know just how much she loved her hard cock.

"You like that, miss Swan?" She panted, thrusting her hips up to meet her downward movements. "You like my hard cock in your tight little cunt?"

"YES!" 

Without stop thrusting, Regina propelled herself up, lifting with Emma on her lap, her legs slightly flexed as the blonde rose and fell on her lap moaning louder and louder.

They were lost in the feel of their bodies at the moment that they did not realize that someone was standing in the doorway; Ruby looked at the scene with some surprise and at the same time her whole body was already responding to what she was witnessing. The brunette closed the door they had left ajar and approached slowly, leaving her clothes on the way as her hand slid down to her cock; hardening at the sight of her best friends fucking hard in the middle of the living room. Ruby couldn't help but moan when she saw Emma throwing her head back as Regina thrust harder inside her, drawing their attention to her.

"Ruby!" Emma's eyes widened and her eyes shifted between her friend and the brunette she'd just met.

"Hello Lucas," Regina panted.

"Hi, Ems. Hello, Mills," Ruby smirked, her hand sliding up and down her cock. "Don't stop because of me."

"I wasn't intending," Regina panted again and started thrusting hard inside the blonde on her lap, standing in the center of the living room, drawing moans from both.

After a few minutes Emma reached another orgasm, crying out Regina's name and leading her and Ruby over the edge. Without letting the blonde out of her lap, Regina walked toward her friend's old bedroom, with Ruby close behind. When they arrived in the bedroom the brunette laid Emma on the large and comfy bed, her cock still buried deep inside her while Ruby positioned herself beside them; standing in the bed.

She looked at Regina and smiled as the brunette licked her lips and opened her mouth, inviting Ruby to slide her cock into her mouth. She promptly slid her tongue through the glistening head and took the first two inches, drawing a loud moan from the other brunette. Instinctively one of Ruby's hands went to the nape of Regina's neck, holding her hair into a poorly ponytail while her other hand was on her breast, massaging, squeezing, pulling her nipple hard. 

"This is so fucking sexy," Emma whimpered, unable to tear her eyes from the scene above her. She felt Regina's dick throb inside her and wickedly clenched her pussy around it. 

Ruby felt she wouldn't last much longer so she gently pulled Regina's hair, making her stop. She reached over to the nightstand by the bed and grabbed a tube of lube, running all over her cock and positioning herself behind the brunette. Regina couldn't contain a loud moan as she felt her friend settle behind her and spill some lube on her ass. The red-haired brunette slowly began to slide into her friend's asshole, moaning as she felt her cock being encased in the tight hole. When Ruby finally felt her body press against Regina's she stood still for a few seconds, letting the brunette get used to it and then began to move slowly, adjusting to the pace with which Regina fucked Emma.

Their moans echoed through the bedroom as their thrusts increased as they neared orgasm. 

The blonde felt her body vibrate, she had never experienced such horny, as much as her friend was excellent in bed, that was something else. She was trying to prolong this sensation to the fullest, not wanting to give in to orgasm yet. She wanted them both inside her at the same time, fucking her hard and pushing her to the limit. She wanted to know what that feeling was like.

"Rubs, I want you inside me too." Emma said breathlessly from all the activity they were doing.

Regina and Ruby let a hoarse moan escape their throats as they listened to the blonde's request and slowly Ruby pulled out of Regina, reaching for a condom on the nightstand and placing it while Regina reversed positions, lying down and bringing Emma to her lap, the sight of the blonde sliding on her cock slowly and squeezing her breasts and pulling her nipples almost made her come.

Ruby positioned herself behind the blonde, pouring some lube into her asshole and slowly slid her cock into the blonde's tight entrance.

After pushing all the way in Ruby waited a few seconds before starting to move. As much as Emma wasn't new to anal sex, Ruby knew the importance of taking it easy, and besides, she would never hurt her friend. Gradually Emma took control and began to move her hips, meeting Regina and Ruby's thrusts, that fucked her at the same time and their moans filled the room. It wasn't long before they came, a symphony of moans as they called each other's names.

Slowly Ruby took her cock out of the blonde, dropping her body on the bed next to them and Regina followed soon after.

Emma kissed Regina's lips and lay on the bed with her eyes closed, her body tired and satisfied but ready for more. While lost in her post coital bliss, she didn't see that Regina and Ruby exchanged a mischievous look before they started stroking the blonde's back, spreading kisses and light bites all over her back.

Regina bit her softly, then she slapped the blonde's ass lightly, pulling a moan of pain and pleasure from her as Ruby got up, throwing the condom in the trash can and heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. Soon Emma and Regina were in the shower with her.

Emma pushed Ruby against the wall and pressed her lips to hers as Regina kissed and bit her back. Her hands slid down the blonde's body, pressing her body against hers as Emma spread kisses and bites down Ruby's neck and breasts, making her moan under her touch.

Regina couldn't stop a moan as she felt Emma bent down, pressing her ass against her cock as her mouth slid down Ruby's cock. The sight was ecstatic; Ruby put one of her hands in Emma's hair, setting the pace with which her friend sucked her while Regina masturbated at the scene.

Feeling her cock hard again, Ruby tugged lightly on Emma's hair, indicating for her to stop and got her on her feet, crashing their lips together in an urgent, lustful kiss. Without breaking the kiss she took one of Emma's legs and wrapped it around her waist, positioning herself at the blonde's opening and sliding it into her in one movement, drawing a loud moan from her. She began to fuck Emma with firm, deep thrusts while Regina continued masturbating watching them.

Regina felt her cock throb and beg to be sheathed inside Emma and without wasting time she positioned herself behind the blonde, slowly pushing inside her, moaning loudly. Regina stood still for a few seconds for Emma to get used to her cock, which was slightly larger and wider than Ruby's, and when she felt Emma moving her hips against hers, Regina began to move slowly, soon following the rhythm dictated by Ruby, who now had Emma's legs wrapped around her waist.

They both fucked the blonde at the same time, keeping a steady pace as their moans intensified and soon Emma reached another orgasm. Regina slowly pulled out of her, and Ruby went to the bedroom with the blonde in her arms. Regina took a quick shower and went back to the bedroom joining them, her cock still hard. She reached the nightstand and took the tube of lube, spilling a little into her hand, stroking her cock and spreading the liquid all over it, then she positioned herself behind Ruby pouring some more lube into her hand and passing at the brunette's entrance while biting and kissing her shoulders, drawing moans from her.

"Stop teasing me, Mills. Get on with it."

"I love it when you talk like that," Regina growled and brought one of her hands to the brunette's hair, pulling roughly and pulling out a moan of pain and pleasure and pushing into her ass with ease.

Ruby moaned loudly as pain and pleasure mingled, and soon Ruby was moaning outrageously as Emma moved her hips to find her thrusts beneath her and Regina fucked her faster, still pulling at her hair. Emma moaned louder at the sight, moving her hips faster, feeling Ruby's cock fill her completely as Ruby sucked one of her breasts eagerly.

"Oh, fuck, fuck," Emma moaned under Ruby as another orgasm approached. She knew she would barely walk the next day, but now that didn't matter. This was by far the best fuck of her life and with two of the most beautiful and hot women she had ever met. "Oh, shit, Rubes, I'm close," Emma cried out when the other brunette gave her a particularly hard thrust. 

"I know," Ruby whimpered. She pushed her ass against Regina, taking more of her dick in, meeting her thrusts. "Fuck, Regina, I'm close too."

"Do you want it harder?" She panted behind Ruby. When the other brunette just nodded she doubled her efforts, quickening her pace and thrusting harder in her friend's tight ass. 

"Oh God, YES." Emma cried out. "Harder Rubs, fuck me harder." 

Ruby obliged and thrusted harder, hitting Emma's g-spot at the same time Regina started to pound harder on her. "Oh, fuck," her ass squeezed Regina making the brunette moan loudly. 

"Ruby, fuck,"

"Just fill me, Regina, please." Ruby begged breathlessly and thrusted once more into Emma's pussy, her dick throbbing inside the warm, wet and soft cunt while she shot load after load inside her friend. 

Two more thrusts had Regina filling her ass with her cum until she collapsed against her, and her body collapsed against Emma's her head on the blonde's chest. 

"God, that was hot," Emma moaned, her friend's dick still buried inside her.

"Oh yes, yes it was," Ruby smiled lazily, turning her head and kissing the soft flesh that was beneath her cheek. 

Slowly Regina pulled her cock out of her friend's ass so she wouldn't hurt her and lay on the bed next to Ruby and Emma, tired and pleased as she had never felt in her life. "That was really something else." 

Emma turned her head and looked at Regina, smiling lazily. 

The brunette smiled back at her and brought her lips to Emma's kissing her softly. "I should get going..." She said when she pulled away. 

"No, stay," Emma said softly. "And you too," She said looking at Ruby still lying on top of her. "We have all day." 

 


End file.
